The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gomphrena plant, botanically known as Gomphrena leontopodioides and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Balboa’.
The new Gomphrena plant is a product of a breeding program that is focused on creating new upright and freely branching Gomphrena plants that propagate easily and have numerous attractive flowers.
The new Gomphrena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Gomphrena leontopodioides, not patented, in a controlled environment in Gatton, Queensland, Australia on Apr. 19, 2007. The new Gomphrena plant was selected on the basis of its tall upright plant form, grey green-colored leaves and purple and white-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gomphrena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gatton, Queensland, Australia since Jul. 6, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Gomphrena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.